L'hôpital ou on trouve de tout
by Sasuyu
Summary: Un accident de voiture à Konoha cause bien des troubles...Sakura et Sasuke? ou Sakura et Itachi? C'est un triange amoureux, alors venez lire! Apparition d un nouveau personnage! 'dans ma fic' Couple:Sasu/Saku/Ita Hinata/Naruto et Ino/?
1. Chapter 1

_Voilà une autre fanfic!Je voulais faire une fanfic qui est un plus gros défit, alros j`ai décider de faire un triangle ne sias pas encore avec qui Sakrua va finir, entre Sasuke et le savoir, vous devrez venir me lire! Allez, place au chapitre!_

_Bonne Lecture!_

_Sasuke Uchiwa_

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

Dans l`hôpital de la petite ville de Konoha, beaucoup de personnes arrivaient aux urgences pour des raisons loufoque, ou certaine grave. Par exemple, suicide, accouchement ou tout simplement un personne qui voulait une prescription pour un rhume. Sakura et Hinata, deux jeunes infirmières douées pour la médecine, était très occupées avec leurs patients. Quand elles eurent presque fini de les soignés, une de leur collègue arriva près d`elles, essoufflée par la course qu`elle venait de faire à travers tout l`hôpital.

_Les filles, le docteur Uchiha a besoin de vous. Une ambulance viens d`arrivée. Il y a eu un accident de voiture très grave. Deux blesser en tout. Ils sont en salle 4.

Les deux filles se regardèrent et juste d`un regard, elles se précipitrent dans la salle 4, celle indiquer par leur collègue. Elle entrèrent et dcouvrirent les ambulanciers entrain de transféré le corps le plus malmener sur une civière, pour après s`occuper de l`autre moins malmener. Le plus blesser était le brun, et l`autre était un blond. Le docteur Uchiha pris le calepin des mains d`un des ambulanciers et commença à le lire en s`approchant des deux infirmières qui s`apprètaient à commencer leurs soins.

_Je récapitule. Accident de voiture. Le brun conduisait, il s`appelle Sasuke Uchiha. Le blond, Naruto Uzumaki et ils avaient tous les deux bu. Sasuke est mon frère, et Naruto est le fils du maire.

_Bien, dirent-elle en coeur, sachant déjà ce qu`elle devaient faire pour soignés les deux blessés.

La belle rose s`approcha de la première civière et regarda les dégâts sur le brun. Elle trouva qu`il ressemblait vraiment au docteur Itachi Uchiha. Elle ne se préoccupa pas plus des autres choses qui l`entourait et s`empressa par la suite de le soigner. Hinata, quand elle, se dirigea vers le blond. Il reprit lentement conscience et en sentant la douleur, il se mit à gémir. Elle se précipita vers lui et lui parla pour le garder conscient.

_Qu`est-ce qui vous est arrivé? Demanda t-elle même si elle le savais déjà.

_On a but et après, Sasuke a décider de conduire. Je lui es dit d`appeler un taxi à la place, mais comme il est plus têtu qu`une mule, il a décider de prendre le volant quand même et aieee!

_Excusez moi.

Elle était entrain de lui désinfecter un plaie particulièrement profonde, ce qui lui avait fait un peu plus mal que les autres blessures. Naruto, quand lui, avait mit ses deux mains sous sa tête sans que la belle et jeune infirmière sans rende compte. Il la regarda attentivement, quelque fois en grimaçant à cause du désinfectant qui lui piquait une fois entré dans les blessures plus profondes. Elle s`appliquait sur chacune de ses blessures, rapidement aussi du même coup. Il la trouva vraiment belle avec ses yeux blanc et ses long cheveux noirs attaché en une queue de cheval haute, pour qu`ils ne nuise pas son travail.

Pendant ce temps, Sakura et Itachi s`occupait du brun inconscient. Itachi, tout en soignant son frère, regardait Sakura du coin de l`oeil pour voir si elle s`occupait bien de son frère. Il l`aimais comme son propre fils, un peu, il l`avait élever seul, pratiquement depuis la mort de leurs parents. Voyant que tout se passait bien, il alla voir un autre patient, laissant tout le contrôle à Sakura, voyant qu`elle avait la situation bien en main. Elle était la première infirmière qu`il avait lui-même formé, une fois qu`il fut devenu un médecin confirmé. Il avait mit toute sa confiance en elle, et il ne l`avait pas regretter jusqu`a maintenant.

Peu après le départ d`Itachi, la belle rose vit les yeux du brun papillonner et s`ouvrir faiblement. Elle lui parla.

_Sasuke Uchiha?

Il ouvrit les yeux en entendant son nom dit avec une voix aussi douce.

_Vous-êtes l`hôpital. Je suis Sakura Haruno. Moi et votre frère vous avons soignez. Vous avez eu un accident de voiture.

Tout en parlant, elle continuait de le soigné, et elle avait déjà mit son bras en écharpe.

_Je me rappelle...dit-il.

Elle soigna toute ses blessures. Il en avait de nombreuses, superficielles, plus ou moins profonde et certaines graves. Mais rien qui n`avait besoin d`une chirurgie ,ou bref d`un mdecin. Hinata, elle, avait fini de panser toutes les blessures du beau blond. Elle avait vue aussi le grand blond glisser un papier dans la poche de la jolie brune.

Quand la rose eu fini elle aussi de panser les blessures de son patient, elle alla le placer dans une chambre double, celle ou elle mettait ses propre patients. Il y avait un certain Lee Rock, qui y était déjà installer. La cause de son hospitalisation : surmenage des muscles lors d`une activité physique intense répété.

Une fois le brun confortablement installé, elle voulut lui dicter tout ce qu`il devait savoir.

_Vous...

Elle fut couper dès le premier mot qu'elle eue dit.

_Ma douce fleure de cerisier. Fleur de printemps au doux parfum qui me le matin. Ma...

_Lee, combien de fois devrais-je te dire que...

_Mais ma douce, je ne vis que pour te voir mon réveil, et te rendre heureuse ma fleur de cerisier.

_Bon, je reprends. Elle se retourna vers le frère d`Itachi. Vous resterez ici trois jours, le temps que vos blessure sois guérie. Les visites ne sont plus permise après 19h.

_Bien.

_Je suis votre infirmière. Donc si vous avez un problème, appuyer sur le bouton et je viendrai. Si je ne suis plus en service, ce sera une autre infirmière qui viendras ma place.

_Bien, et tutoyez moi, j`ai l`impression d`être vieux si non.

_D`accord, alors plus tard.

Elle sortit sur cette phrase et le regard de Sasuke glissa jusqu`a sa chute de rein et il vit du même coup ses hanches se balancer doucement sous sa robe d`infirmière. Cela le fit sourire et dans sa tête, il la revit, mais la robe était un peu plus courte et plus sexy.


	2. Chapter 2

_Voilà le deuxième chapitre! J`espère qu`il vous plaira! J`essaye de mettre les chapitres le plus souvent que je peux, peut-être un à chauqe jour. Mais ne vous attendez pas a un chapitre demain, je ne suis pas là. Bon,jevous laisse lire._

_Bonne Lecture!_

_Sasuke Uchiwa_

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

Durant la journée, la belle rose eue deux autres urgences et d`autres cas, qu`on aurait put qualifié entre mineur et important. Avant de quitté l`hôpital, un peu avant l`heure du dîner, elle décida d`aller porter le repas ses deux patients, la place de l`infirmière habituelle. Une fois qu`elle eue un plateau repas dans chaque main, elle se dirigea vers la chambre. Quand elle arriva devant la chambre, elle voulut ouvrir la porte, mais à la place, elle entendit un bribe de conversation.

_Je fais ce que je veux.

_Non mais! Voyez-vous qui parle! Monsieur je me saoul et je conduis par la suite!

_Hey! Et toi le Doc, tu devrais te regarder avant de parle!

_Je...

La belle rose ce décida entré, avant que la conversation ne commence dégénéré.

_Bonjour! Je vous apporte votre repas! Dit-elle une fois la porte ouverte.

Itachi et Sasuke se retournrent vers elle et le regard du docteur devint doux et celui de son cadet plus charmeur. Elle posa un des plateaux sur les genoux de Sasuke en se penchant vers lui, ce qui fit qu`il eu une belle vue en plongée du décolleté de la belle rose. Pour Itachi, il le vit quand même puisqu`il était du côté droit du lit, tandis que la rose tait du côté gauche.

Elle se dirigea par la suite vers Lee, et posa le plateau restant dans ses bras sur ses genoux, tandis qu`il la couvrait d`éloge et de surnom tout droit sortit des plus grand livres jamais écrits.

_Bon, je reviendrai demain pour vous faire vos examen journalier. Bon repas.

Elle sortit par la suite de la chambre et marcha doucement dans le couloir. Elle entendit son nom interpellé quand elle fut entrain de tourne vers la gauche pour prendre un autre couloir.

_Sakura!

Elle jeta un oeil dans le couloir qu`elle venait de quittée et vit Itachi courir pour venir sa rencontre. Il arriva à sa hauteur et souffla un peu avant de reprendre son souffle. Quelques mèches folles s`était détaché de son habituelle queue de cheval attacher sur sa nuque.

_J`ai fini mon service moi aussi. Est-ce que tu voudrais que je te ramène chez toi?

Elle lui sourit. Il était très attentionné envers elle. Cela la toucha profondément.

_Pourquoi pas?

Il lui sourit, un peu charmeur, et ils se dirigrent vers les vestiaires. Ils se changèrent chacun leur tour, dans la salle de bain. Il la lui laissa en premier, et juste pour voir le sourire quelle lui fit, cela valut la peine.

Tandis qu`elle se changeait, elle pensa aux deux frère. Ils étaient très différents, mais en même temps ressemblant. En se regardant dans le miroir avant de sortir, elle se peigna avec ses doigts.

Elle portait un débardeur blanc, avec un jean trois quart avec des petits souliers noir pour complété sa tenue. Elle sortit et elle put voir Itachi la détaillée légrement et en riant, elle fit un tour sur elle-même pour se montrer sous toute les coutures. Il se mit rire lui aussi.

_Je reviens.

Il alla dans la salle de bain et lui aussi, avant de sortir, passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux pour par la suite refaire sa queue de cheval sur sa nuque. Il faut dire qu`il avait les cheveux très long pour un homme, et que si il ne les attachait pas, cela lui nuirait beaucoup. Par exemple, si il ferait une opération coeur ouvert. Il finit par ressortir de la salle de bain et elle le regarda.

Il portait une belle chemise noire avec le nom en kanji japonais ''Uchiha'' marqué sur le côté gauche de la chemise. Il avait un jean délavé et des chaussures toute simple d`homme.

_Alors, on y va?

_Oui, rpondit-elle.

Elle venait en taxi la plus part du temps, alors pouvoir avoir un transport du retour autre que le taxi, cela lui plaisait bien. Elle aimait beaucoup la présence du docteur. Une fois arriver dans le stationnement, il lui ouvrit galamment la porte du côté passager et elle le remercia d`un sourire joyeux. Il passa de l`autre côté et il démarra la voiture pour aller la conduire chez elle. Il savait le chemin par coeur pour se rendre chez elle. Avant de descendre, elle le remercia et posa un baiser sur sa joue avant de sortir. Il la regarda remonter l`allée et quand elle entra chez elle, avec un sourire blouissant. Il retourna chez lui, heureux.


	3. Chapter 3

_Voilà le troisième chapitre! Je suis désoléé du retard, mais j`étais en panne d`inspiration, et les cours vont recommencer bientôt, alors je ne pourrais plus écrire aussi souvent que je le veux. Alros après m`avoir cassé la tête, voilà ce que sa donne! Les coms sont toujours les bienvenus, bons ou mauvais!_

_Bonne Lecture!_

_Sasuke Uchiwa_

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

Sakura arriva le lendemain, heureuse de commencer une nouvelle journée et de voir si elle pouvait guérir de nouveaux problèmes. Il était tôt quand même, alors elle décida de ne pas aller voir ses patients qui était prioritaires pour les laissés dormirent. Quand elle eue fini de préparée ses papiers pour la journée, elle décida finalement d`aller faire les contrôles journaliers de ses patients prioritaires. Elle prit sa fidèle planches à écrire, y mit ses papiers et se dirigea vers la chambre de ses patients. Elle entra doucement dans la chambre et elle alla tiré les rideaux pour laissé la lumière du jour entrer. Elle s`approcha du lit de Lee et le secoua doucement par l'épaule. Il grogna, mais se réveilla et un sourire apparût sur ses lèvres quand il eu reconnu la rose.

Elle le lui rendit et elle se retourna pour se dirige vers le lit de Sasuke. Elle s`approcha lentement de lui et le secoua doucement par l`épaule, comme elle l`avait fait pour Lee. Il grogna et tendit son bras dans les airs, comme il le faisait avec ses compagnes. Il ferma son bras autour de la taille de la rose et la coucha près de lui en honorant son cou de petits baisers qui la firent frémir et rire légrement du aux chatouilles de ses lèvres sur sa peau. En entendant le rire si cristallin de la jeune femme, il se réveilla totalement et la regarda. Il enleva doucement son bras de sa taille où il avait trouvé sa place, bien installé.

_Excuse-moi.

_Ce n`est rien. Je venais faire vos examens.

Elle sortit du lit et commena par Lee. la fin de son examen, tout en marquant sur la feuille où était déjà marquer son nom, elle lui dit qu`il pouvait sortir le lendemain, si il restait trois jours au repos complet. Elle savait qu`il reviendrait dans cinq jours. Dans le même état que quand il était arriver l`hôpital. Il refaisait toujours la même chose.

Elle se dirigea ,une fois sa feuille remplit, vers le lit de Sasuke et après lui avoir demander de s`asseoir sur le bord du lit, changea tout ses bandages pour des propres, puis fit son examen habituel, tout en prenant fidèlement des notes sur sa planche, précisément sur la feuille de Sasuke.

_Bon. Tes blessures guérissent bien. Tu as été chanceux de n`avoir pas eu quelque chose de cassé, dans ton accident. Tu devrais pouvoir marcher, mais juste pour aller dans le fauteuil.

Elle le pointa du doigt. Il avait l`air très confortable et n`était pas très loin du lit, juste pour qu`il puisse voir à travers la fenêtre. Elle continua :

_Il ne faut pas que tu t`épuise.

Elle regarda ses notes et le regarda dans les yeux puis lui sourit.

_Je crois que c`est tout.

_Bien.

Tandis qu`elle allait chercher les plateaux repas, du moins celui de Lee, il mangeait comme un ogre et réclamait sa nourriture une fois qu`elle eu fini l`examen de Sasuke. Un peu avant de sortir de la chambre et d`atteindre la porte, elle sentit deux bras passer autour d`elle et la serrer contre un corps. Des bras assez musclés, d`après ce qu`elle voyait. Des bras blanchâtre était passés autour d`elle.

_Sasuke...

Il ne répondit rien et se contenta de la serrer un peu plus fort. Elle savait que cela ne pouvait être que lui. Si cela avait été Lee, elle aurait vue des bras tanné à force de ses entraînement passés sous le soleil brûlant. Et il était beaucoup plus musclé, comparé à Sasuke.

Et il avait retenu la leçon quand il avait essayer de l`embrasser pendant qu`elle soignait ses blessures. Elle l`avait giflé tellement fort, que sa tête avait tourné du côté où il n`avait pas reçu la gifle. Par la suite, elle avait mise sa main sur sa bouche et s`était confondue en excuses. Il avait accepter, une seule condition. Qu`elle accepte de dîner avec lui une fois qu`il sortirait de l`hôpital. Elle avait acceptée et il avait été tellement heureux, qu`il s`était lever de son lit et qu`il avait commencer à sauté partout en criant des ''super!'' toutes les deux secondes. Elle l`avait prit par le bras, celui qui n`était pas blesser, et elle l`avait doucement ramené son lit. Elle avait passe une excellente soirée en sa compagnie. Il l`avait fait rire et sourire. Mais depuis lors,ils étaient simplement rester de bons amis. Du moins pour elle, puisqu`il continuait de lui faire jouer ses charmes chaque fois qu`il revenait l`hôpital lui porter des fleurs quand il n`était pas hospitalisé, ou justement, quand il était hospitalisé.

Sasuke la relâcha et retourna dans son lit. En se retournant, elle ne vit que le dos du jeune Uchiha. Elle sourit. Il était quand même bel homme. Un des plus beaux qu`elle eue jamais vue. Il ressemblait beaucoup à Itachi physiquement. Elle sourit. Et pourquoi elle ne se laisserait pas séduire, pour une fois? Elle se concentrait surtout sur ses patients, comme elle le ferais avec une amie si elle devait la soignée.

Elle s`approcha doucement du brun qui remontait les couvertures sur son corps presque nu, puisqu`il était seulement vêtu du vêtements que portait les personnes hospitalisés. Elle se pencha vers lui et elle déposa un baiser doux comme les ailles d`un papillon, sur le coin gauche de sa bouche et sortit de la chambre avec un sourire sur les lèvres. Elle alla faire la tournée des autres patients d`une de ses collègues, Ino Yamanaka. Elle n`était pas entrée au travail pour cause de maladie. Mais la rose savait pourquoi elle n`était pas venue réellement. Elle allait rencontrer son amoureux tous les jeudis, puisqu`ils habitaient assez loin l`un de l`autre. Elle ne savait rien de lui, seulement qu`il la rendait heureuse, et cela lui suffisait.

Une fois la tournée de ses patients fait, elle se dirigea vers la salle de repos pour manger un moreau, puisqu`il était près de midi. Elle y trouve un médecin assis entrain de siroté tranquillement une boisson chaude. Pour se détendre avant d`aller lui aussi faire sa part des choses aux urgences.

_Konnichiwa Itachi.

_Konnichiwa Sakura. Mon frère ne te cause pas trop de soucis?

_Non, il est même très gentil. Il m`attire beaucoup, je dois dire.

Itachi sentit son coeur sauté dans sa poitrine en lui faisant mal. Sasuke l`attirait?

_Ah... Mais ne te fais pas trop d`illusion. C`est quand même un coureur de jupons.

_Cela ce voit facilement. Tu sais bien que je ne suis pas comme sa. Si non, cela ferait longtemps que je serais avec Lee.

Là, elle n`avais pas tord, pensa t-il. Il repensa à la discussion qu`il avait eu avec son frère.

**Flash Back**

Itachi était entré dans la chambre de son frère, tandis que Lee était à la salle de bain. Il arriva près du lit de son frère et il le regarda froidement.

_Que vas-tu faire maintenant? Dit Itachi , la voix glaciale.

_De quoi tu parle? Dit Sasuke tout aussi froidement que son frère.

_De Sakura, espèce de frère arrogant, continua t-il avec la même voix.

_Je veux l`avoir, cela cause t-il un problème? Continua-il froidement.

_Tu la ferais souffrir inutilement! Gronda t-il.

_Je fais ce que je veux.

_Non mais! Regarder qui parle! Monsieur je me saoul et je vais conduire par la suite!

_Et toi le Doc? Tu devrai te regardé avant de parlé!

_Je...

**F****in Flash Back**

C`était là que Sakura l`avait interrompu. Itachi déposa la tasse dans le fond du lavabo et s`approcha de Sakura, puis posa un baiser sur son front.

_Je vais aux urgences. Je vais peut-être avoir besoin de toi.

_D`accord, je mange un morceau et j`arrive.

Il la quitta sur ses mots et ce rendit aux urgences, savant qu`une longue journée l`attendait.


	4. Chapter 4

Ce chapitre est très court, mais je n`est plus de temps à moi, je suis surchargée. J`espère que ce chapitre vouplaira, et je suis désolée de cette longue attente! Sur ceux,

Bonne lecture!

Sasuke Uchiwa

* * *

Hinata, elle, était déjà arrivée depuis un moment aux urgences. Elle savait aussi que le docteur Uchiha et Sakura n`allaient pas tardés à arriver, comme à leurs habitudes. Ils étaient une équipe et ensemble, il faisaient une des meilleurs en ce qui concerne les cas les plus grave. Elle regarda la salle de repos à sa droite et elle vit le docteur Uchiha sortir de la salle.

_Konnichiwa Hinata. (Bonjour au cour de la journée)

_Konnichiwa Uchiha-sama.

Elle lui donna plusieurs porte-documents qu`elle avait amenée avec elle. Elle n`en garda que deux sur la pile. C`était deux cas qui n``vais pas besoin de soins spécialisés, qui ne demandait pas de prescriptions ou tout simplement des soins qu`une infirmière ne pouvait pas donnée.

_Arigato (Merci), Hinata. Je m`en occupe tout de suite.

_Doo itashimashite (De rien).

Elle pencha la tête pour lui faire un au revoir simple, mais sans délinquance. Elle se dirigea vers la salle d`un de ses patient. Elle devait lui annoncer qu`il avait reçu son congé de l`hôpital. Et lui dire qu`il pouvait partir sur le champs, si il le désirais tellement. Ce qu`elle ne doutait pas.

Elle entra dans la chambre et vit son patient de dos, entrain d`enfilé son chandail. Elle se mit à rougir fortement, mais elle ne put détachée ses yeux de son corps, où elle voyait tout ses muscles, qu`elle imaginait ferme, jouer sous sa peau tannée par le soleil. Du moins c`est ce qu`elle croyait.

_Monsieur Uzumaki?

Il se retourna vers elle et lui fit son plus beau sourire.

_Oui?

_Je venais vous annoncée que vous avez reçu votre congé de l`hôpital.

Son sourire resplendit encore plus et il se précipita vers elle. Une fois près d`elle, il la souleva de terre, puis la fit tournée dans les airs. Elle se mit a rougir et elle fini par se mettre à rire. Il la suivit dans son éclat de rire, ne se fatiguant pas d`entendre le son de son rire. Il finit par la posé doucement sur le sol.

_Je vous remercie, je ne supporte pas rester inactif.

Elle se souvint qu`une fois, elle avait du l`attaché à son lit pour qu`il prenne du repos, et pour cela, il devait arrêter de bouger. Elle l`avait trouvé très sexy avec ses cheveux qui lui tombait sur le front et ses yeux presque meurtrier.

_Ce n`est rien. Cela me fera des souvenirs à raconter.

Le jeune homme sourit nerveusement et se gratta le derrière de la tête, gêner. Il partit en direction de la porte et en passant près d`elle, lui glissa à l`oreille :

_Tu es très sexy dans cet uniforme.

Il partit assez rapidement, mais elle ne le vit pas. Sa peau avait prit une couleur pivoine, qu`elle avait perdue peu à peu, mais qu`elle avait reprit. Dans sa tête, plusieurs scénarios se faisait, plus fantaisiste les uns que les autres.

Elle fini par sortir de la chambre, une fois ses émotions calmées. On put voir sur son visage son magnifique sourire , ses yeux vitreux due au bonheur et ses joues légèrement rouges. Elle se dirigea vers son prochain patient, le pas léger et la tête dans les nuages. 


	5. Chapter 5

_Ce chapitre viens plus vite que le précédent, et le prochain est déja en cours d`écriture!^^ J`espère qu`il vous plaira, et les coms sont toujours apréciés ^^_

_Bonne Lecture!^^_

_Sasuke Uchiwa_

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

Une fois que la rose eue finie de manger, elle se dirigea rapidement vers les urgences et elle y croisa Itachi qui l`amena dans une salle pour s`occuper d`un patients répétitif. Elle s`approcha de la civière et elle y vit allonger Lee. Il avait encore les traditionnelles blessures qui marbrait son corps. Elle secoua la tête en soupirant son nom lacement. Ensemble,. Ils commencèrent à le soigner et une infirmière le ramena à sa chambre qu`il venait de quitter il y a à peine quelques heures. En passant la porte, il lui envoya un baiser souffler avant de sortir du champs de vision de la rose.

Itachi sourit, sachant que Lee n`avais aucune chance avec la rose. Il passa à une autre chambre et ainsi de suite. Ensembles, ils soignèrent des brûlures, des personnes victimes d`accidents et encore beaucoup plus. Une fois leur travail accomplit, ils allèrent souffler un peu dans la salle de repos. La belle rose s`effondra sur une chaise, tandis que l`aîné des Uchiha allait chercher des rafraîchissement dans le petit frigidaire de la salle. Il lui en donna une et elle le remercia d`un sourire.

Une fois rassasier, elle prit ses effets et alla se changer. Elle avait fini ses heures de travail pour la journée. Il était 21h quand elle regarda l`horloge de la salle une fois changée. Elle commença à mettre ses effets dans son sac, quand elle sentit un souffle sur sa nuque et une voix dire à son oreille. :

_Est-ce que je peux te ramener?

Elle sourit et elle se releva doucement, son corps frôlant celui de l`homme pour finalement se mettre debout. Elle lui parla, de dos.

_Sa me plairais bien.

Itachi sourit et la guida à travers l`hôpital pour l`amener au stationnement des employés. Il avait une voiture toute simple noire, qu`il avait fait repeindre avec des motifs bleu nuits sur la carrosserie. Elle s`assit du côté passager avant et une fois tout deux installés, il alla la reconduire chez elle. Une fois qu`elle fut devant sa porte, elle le remercia avec son plus beau sourire.

_Cela me fait plaisir. Alors, on se voit demain au travail.

Il se retourna et se dirigea d`un pas léger vers sa voiture. Il la démarra et partit, la tête dans les nuages et un sourire collé sur ses lèvres.

Plus loin, à quelques rues de l`hôpital, un jeune homme se tenait devant un autel sacré. Dessus cet autel, il y avait une nappe noire, avec deux chandelles noires allumées en son centre. Il avait aussi plein d`objet servant à la torture déposé sur l`autel. Il en prit certain, meurtris sa peau plus que blanchâtre déjà marbré par des blessures récentes ou d`autres plus ou moins. Il se trouvait nu devant l`autel, son sang faisant des sillons sur sa peau. Une fois toute les tortures infliger à lui-même finirent, il regarda un des deux cadres posé chacun à côté d`une des deux chandelles.

_Kami-sama(dieu), je fais tout sa pour elle.

Il prit la deuxième photo et la serra contre sa poitrine fraîchement ensanglanter. Il la décolla de sa poitrine précipitamment et se dépêcha d`enlever tout le sang sur la vitre du cadre. On pouvais voir que ce n`était pas la première fois que le cadre avait le droit à ce genre de traitement puisqu`elle avait du sang séchés dans les coins de la vitre et sur le cadre. En regardant bien la photo, on put voir le visage souriant de Sakura, avec un diplôme dans sa main. 


	6. Chapter 6

_Voilà le chapitre 6! Je les écrit plus vite ses temps si, j`ai plus de temps pour les écrire^^. J`espère qu`il vous plaira^^. Les coms sont toujours appréciés!^^_

_Maintenant, Bonne Lecture!^^_

_Sasuke Uchiwa_

* * *

Sakura, le lendemain matin, se dirigea vers l`hôpital pour commencer une autre journée de travail. Elle travaillait tous les jours, sauf la fin de semaine. Elle alla voir ses patients prioritaires, avec une feuille toute spéciale pour l`un d`entre eux. En allant les voir, tandis qu`ils mangeaient leurs repas, elle regarda leurs blessures à chacun d`eux, sans trop les dérangés pendant qu`ils mangeaient. Quand elle arriva à Sasuke, elle sentit son regard onyx lui brûler la peau. Quand elle le regarda dans les yeux, elle se perdit dans son regard profond et si sombre. Elle resta un long moment à le regarder comme sa dans les yeux.

Elle finit par se reprendre en main en secouant la tête de gauche à droite et elle changea les bandages quelque peu souillés du beau brun. Une fois cela fait, elle lui tendis la feuille qu`elle avait signée peu de temps avant. Il la prit et la regarda, intrigué.

_C`est votre billet de sortie. Cela veux dire que vous pouvez partir. S`il y a quoi que se soit, appelez-moi à ce numéro.

Elle prit un bout de papier et elle y nota son numéro personnel.

_Je vais vous chercher vos vêtements. L`autre jeune homme qui était blesser avec vous vous en as ramené des propres.

Elle alla dans l`armoire et sourit. Pauvre Hinata, c`est elle qui l`avait reçue le beau blond et après lui avoir proposé une sortie à deux avec elle et il en profita pour lui donné les vêtements de son ami, la pauvre Hyuuga s`était évanouie une fois qu`il fut partit.

Elle ouvrit l`armoire et la referma en tenant un sac de sport dans ses bras. Elle le posa doucement sur les genoux de Sasuke, en lui souriant. Il le lui rendit et en poussant le sac pour le mettre à côté de lui, il se leva et s`approcha d`elle en susurrant à son oreille un ''merci'' plein de sensualité. Elle en frémit et lui répondit que sa lui faisait plaisir et que s`était dans son travail de le soigné. Il effleura son front d`une baiser et se dirigea vers la salle de bain avec le sac de sport sous son bras, maintenant devenu valide sans son écharpe. Elle n`entendit pas les plaintes de Lee qui disait vouloir faire la même chose à la belle rose.

Un sourire se scotcha sur ses lèvres et elle quitta la chambre avec ses affaires, sans ce préoccupé des plaintes de Lee. En passant devant la surveillante , elle lui dit que le cadet des Uchiha avait reçu son congé de l`hôpital. La surveillante la remercia d`un signe de tête.

Elle passa devant l`accueil pour y déposé les deux dossiers fait et pour en prendre d`autre qui était urgent. Elle se dirigea directement vers la salle des urgences et tandis qu`elle s`occupait d`un enfant blesser, le docteur Uchiha soignait les autres victime de l`accident. Il n`était pas très grave mais il avait fait beaucoup de blessés. Le Uchiha la regardait du coin de l`œil sourire à l`enfant tandis qu`elle le soignait et en essayant de faire sourire l`enfant pour ne pas qu`il pleure.

La journée se passa sans autre incident, juste quelques patients à soignés. En arrivant devant la dame de l`accueil, elle l`interpella.

_Oui?

_Il y a un message pour vous.

Elle lui donna un papier rose ,celui pour les messages, avec un numéro de téléphone et le nom de la personne qui avait essayer de la contacter.

_Merci, dit-elle en lui faisant un sourire.

Puisqu`elle était déjà changée, elle prit son portable et composa le fameux numéro de téléphone, tout en marchant en direction de chez elle.

_Allô?

_Bonjour, tu m`as appelé?

_Oui répondit Sasuke. Je voulais savoir, si Samedi, tu voudrais venir avec moi au restaurant.

_Hm… Je ne sais pas. Elle rougissait. D`accord, pourquoi pas?

_D`accord, je vais venir te chercher, disons…vers 18 heures?

_D`accord. Mon adresse est le 376 rue terrasse fleurie.

_D`accord, à Samedi. Bye.

_Bye.

Elle raccrocha ,tout sourire et se dirigea chez elle et mangea un repas vite-fais. En prenant sa douche, toujours un sourire collé aux lèvres, pensa au beau Sasuke et à sa soirée prévue pour le surlendemain. Elle se lava, puis après avoir mis son pyjama, un simple chandail ample. Elle alla s`allonger entre ses couvertures et partit pour le pays des songes, avec des rêves remplit de Sasuke, heureuse avec un sourire sur les lèvres.


	7. Chapter 7

_Je suis vraiment désolée! Je n`ai pas pu avertir que je ne posterai pas, j`avais des virus dans mon ordinateur^^'.Alors maintenant je poste le nouveau chapitre. Le prochain viendra bientot, il est écrit à la ½._

_Bonne Lecture!_

_Sasuke Uchiwa_

* * *

**Chapitre 7**

Le lendemain, tout de suite après avoir été soignés ses patients, la jeune femme blonde vint la voir, toute souriante. Elle n`avait pas eues le temps de se parlées, le travail étant trop accaparant pour parlées dans leurs temps libre. Elle alla voir Sakura durant qu`elle était à son bureau.

_Alors, ton rendez-vous? Demanda Sakura en remplissant ses papiers.

_Merveilleux, comme toujours. Il a passé les deux jours complet avec moi, dit-elle les deux dans la vague.

_C`est bien, alors à quand le mariage? Rit Sakura.

Ino lui donna une tape amicale derrière la tête.

_Et toi? J`ai appris que tu avais eue sous ta garde LE Sasuke Uchiha? Dit Sakura.

_Oui? Demanda Sakura.

_Et c`est tout l`effet que sa te fais?!?!

_Bah j`avoue qu`il est très beau, m….

_Juste sa!? Il est canon tu veux dire!

_Si tu le dis, tandis que dans sa tête, elle n`en pensait pas moins. Musclé, sexy…

_Ouais…Dit Ino en bavant presque sur le plancher.

_Tu as ton Kiba toi! Dit Sakura avec un air qui se voulait dur.

_Et je ne le changerais pour rien au monde! Répondit la blonde avec un sourire étincelant.

_Alors, que c`est-il passé, raconte! Continua la blonde.

_Et bien, il m`as prit dans ses bras et a faillit m`embrasser par erreur en se réveillant.

_Pour vrai!?! Mon dieu!

_Et il m`as invité hier soir pour un dîner demain soir.

_Tu es tellement chanceuse! Si tu savais combien de filles rêves d`être à ta place! Dit Ino avec des étoiles plein les yeux.

_Yamanaka-san, retentit une vois à l`inter com, vous êtes demander dans la chambre 160, avant de raccrocher.

_Alala…le travail nous rattrape toujours… Bon, j`y retourne. Et on se reparlera, je veux tout savoir de ton tête à tête avec Sasuke! Dit elle avec un clin d`œil.

Elle partit vers la porte et la referma derrière elle. LA rose soupira, elle n`aimait pas faire ses rapports médicaux, et le vendredi était la journée qu`elle consacrait à cette tâche. Elle passait toute la journée à écrire sur ses patients pour garder leurs dossiers à jours. Et de plus, aujourd'hui, elle avait des dossiers en plus. Ceux des personnes qu`elle avait soignés aux urgences s'était ajouter à la liste de ses patients normaux. Comme le petit garçon qu`elle avait soigné avec sa famille. Elle poussa un autre soupir à fendre l`âme et commença à se remettre à la tâche, après s`être craqués les doigts.

La journée fut longue et pénible pour la belle fleur de cerisier. Elle ne se faisait presque pas dérangé pour passé le temps, elle se disait qu`elle allait mourir d`ennuie avant la fin de la journée. Mais elle se disait tout de suite après que s`était mieux que d`angoisser chez elle à ne rien faire, en attendant le lendemain. Elle se disait aussi que le temps passerait plus vite avant qu`elle ne puisse voir Sasuke le lendemain.

À la fin de la journée, elle se retrouva aussi épuisée que si elle avait passée la journée à aidée le docteur Uchiha dans de grosses interventions chirurgicales. Elle remit ses dossiers à la secrétaire en passant devant elle. Elle la remercia avec un sourire qu`elle avait à longueur de journée scotché sur le visage. Elle se dit que ce devait être l`habitude et elle haussa les épaules avant d`aller se changer comme à son habitude.

Tout en s`habillant dans la salle de bain, elle avait le téléphone sur l`épaule pour appeler un taxi pour rentrée chez elle. Une fois devenue décente, elle alla sur un ban et elle attendit sagement son transport. Derrière un bosquet près de la belle rose, on put voir un homme au yeux d`une couleur particulière regarder la belle rose avec un air de convoitise.

Son transport fini par arrivé et l`homme la regarda partir, en soupirant d`aise pour par la suite réciter son mantra en même temps que d`utiliser son scalpel, qu`il avait sortit de sa poche, pour s`entailler le bras avant de léché son sang en poussant des gémissement de plaisirs.

La belle se rendit à son appartement, sa joie augmentant de plus en plus au même rythme que son anxiété. Tout en mangeant, elle se remonta les cheveux, pour ne pas qu`ils touche à l`eau de son bain. Elle avait prévue de s`en faire couler un quand elle était arriver chez elle. Une fois qu`elle eue fini de manger son repas surgelé, elle amena le téléphone dans la salle de bain. Sa mère appelait souvent le vendredi pour avoir de ses nouvelles. Elle commença à faire couler l`eau dans le bain, pour ensuite verser une généreuse quantité de liquide moussant pour le bain à l`odeur de fraises. Après s`être déshabillée et avoir mit au préalable son peignoir et sa serviette près du bain, elle entra dans l`eau chaude et soupira d'aise pour ensuite fermé le robinet d`eau chaude quand elle trouva que l`eau était assez haute dans la baignoire. Elle profita de l`odeur relaxante et de la chaleur réconfortante de l`eau. Quelque temps après, le téléphone sonna. Elle prit le téléphone et elle répondit.

_Allô? Dit Sakura.

_Salut, j`ai une question pour toi.

_Oui Itachi?

_Pourquoi vas-tu avec mon frère au restaurant?

Elle fut prise de cour.

_Bah tout simplement parce que je le voulais.

_Mais tu ne peux pas! Mon frère va te faire souffrir!

_Et pourquoi sa? Demanda la rose.

_Parce que c`est un coureur de jupons! Il change de petite amie comme de chemise!

_Tu es sur? Malgré ce que je vois, il est très seul…

_Mais bien sur que j`en suis sur! Je vois toutes ses filles qui passent entre ses bras!

_Bon. Et bien se n`est pas mon genre de revenir sur ma parole. Je vais quand même aller au dîner. Mais je ferai attention, sa te va?

_Sakura…soupira-t-il. Tu ne comprends pas…Bon, je te laisse le soin de réfléchir. Si tu as besoin de quoi que se soit, je serai là pour toi.

_Merci beaucoup. Bye

_Bye.

Elle raccrocha et déposa le téléphone. Ce que Itachi lui avait dit l`avait déboussolée. Elle se mit ensuite à se laver pour par la suite se reposer encore quelque peu dans son bain. Après s`être séché avec une bonne serviette moelleuse, elle enfila son peignoir pour se dirigée vers sa chambre. Elle mit son classique pyjama et alla se coucher, la tête pleine de questions sans réponses.


	8. Chapter 8

_Je suis vraiment désolée pour cette attente! J`avais perdue l`inspiration pour cette fic, mais elle m`est revenue. Quand j`ai voulut taper le chapitre, j`ai perdu mon cahier dans le quel j'avais fait le chapitre ^^' de plus, j`ai eu beaucoup de problèmes avec ma famille et j`ai appris qu`une personne dans ma famille,très proche de moi, a peut-être la leucémie. Je n'avait pas vraiment le coeur à écrire un chapitre... J'espère que vous me donnerez encore des coms, sa me remonterais peut-être le moral ^^ Bonne lecture^^_

_Sasuke Uchiwa_

* * *

**_Chapitre 8_**

Le lendemain, elle se leva, heureuse, avec une drôle de sensation dans le ventre. Elle n'en fit rien, parce qu'elle se dit que cela devait être cause du stress. Elle s'étira lentement dans son lit, sans se presser. Elle avait quand même toute la journée devant elle. Il ne venait la chercher que vers l'heure du dîner, elle avait tout le temps qu'il lui fallait pour se prépare.

Vers 9h, elle passa donc la cuisine pour manger un petit quelque chose. Elle se prit un bol de céréale et elle l'emporta avec elle pour le manger devant la télé, après avoir mis un film dans le lecteur. Elle voulait faire baisser la pression qui commenait lenvahir.

Le film se termina vers l'heure du midi, quand elle réussi à regarder l'horloge. Son ventre cria son désaccord de ne pas être nourrit. Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine et elle se fit un bon petit plat vite fait. Tout simplement des légumes avec du riz. Elle décida de commencer se prépare. Elle décida de retourne sa chambre et elle décida de choisir ses vêtements. Après avoir mise son garde-robe sans dessus dessous, elle avait finie par trouver une jolie robe noire a reflet rouge, assez longue avec un joli décolleté qui mettait en valeur sa poitrine. Elle plus arrivait en dessous du genoux et partir de la taille, elle devenait légèrement plus évasive. Elle prit sa paire de sandales talons hauts noires et commença è les enfilée à ses pieds. Elle laça ensuite les lacets sur ses mollets et elle s`arrêta au dessous du genoux.

Elle se dirigea ensuite vers la salle de bain et elle commena par ce maquiller. Elle se maquilla très légèrement, juste un peu de mascara, un peu de crayons noir sous ses beaux yeux vert et un léger gloss pour compléter le tout. Elle passa ensuite ses cheveux. Elle commena par ce les aplatir, pour faire une belle mise en pli. Elle plaça sa frange devant ses yeux et elle posa sur sa gorge un petit collier avec une pierre, pour ajouter une touche de brillant.

Après avoir tout fait cela, y comprit remettre un peu d'ordre dans son garde-robe, il tait 16h 50. Elle se dirigea vers le salon et elle décida de regarder un peu la télé en attendant le brun.

Quand on sonna la porte, elle sauta tout de suite sur ses pieds, le coeur battant. Elle se dirigea tremblotante vers la porte et avant de l`ouvrir, elle respira un bon coup. Elle finit par ouvrir la porte et elle le vit. Il portait une chemise blanche toute simple, où il avait laisser quelque boutons détachs déans le haut, un pantalon noir tout aussi simple et ses traditionnelle mèches de cheveux de chaque côté de son visage et ses cheveux relevés en pics derrire sa tête.

Il lui sortit son sourire charmeur et elle le lui rendit très bien. Elle prit son sac main qu`elle avait toujours dans l`entré et une fois son bras sous celui viril de Sasuke, elle le regarda dans les yeux.

_Bonjour, alors pas trop dure cette journée? Demanda t-elle.

_Bonjour toi aussi. Non, pas vraiment, ce fut une journée comme les autres.

Il resserra lgrement sa prise sur le bras de la rose et il lui ouvrit la porte du ct passager et il la referma doucement sur elle. Il sinstalla par la suite son tour dans la voiture du ct conducteur.

Il l`amena au restaurant Kamikaze*, un restaurant assez chic en ville. Aprs avoir dposer la voiture dans le stationnement, ils se dirigrent vers le serveur qui allait les conduire vers leur table. Le serveur tira la chaise de la belle, non sans loucher un peu sur la poitrine de la rose. La table était près d'une fenêtre assez l'écart des autres pour avoir de l'intimité.

_Alors Sakura, les journées doivent être longues aux urgences, non?

Elle sourit et croisa les mains sous son menton. Elle n'avait pas vu Sasuke loucher sur sa poitrine. Et elle savait que comme cela, cela ferais remonter sa poitrine et rapprocher ses seins, juste pour voir si cela allait lui faire quelque chose. Elle le vit regarder sa poitrine et détourner le regard. Parfait se dit elle. «Je l`attire un peu comme sa»se dit-elle. Elle relâcha ses mains.

_Oui, dit-elle pour répondre sa question. Mais aidez les gens et sauvés des vies, cest ce que j'aime de mon métier. On aide les autres. Cest quelque chose de louable.

Sasuke la regarda et pensa qu'elle était vraiment une femme parfaite pour ce métier. Tout en parlant, ils avaient pris leurs commendes et le dîner ce mit a arriver et ils commencèrent manger tranquillement. Elle regardait Sasuke manger, tout en se rappelant l'appel dItachi. Est-ce que Sasuke était vraiment comme sa? O s'il jouait la comédie juste pour l'amener dans son lit comme le pense Itachi? Parce que pour le moment, elle l'appréciait beaucoup. Elle sentait que son coeur balanait entre lamiti et lamour. Elle savait quil tait coureur de jupon. Cest ce qui faisait tellement hsiter son coeur en se moment.

Le dessert arriva par la suite. Sasuke avait décidé de jouer le grand jeu et il avait commandé une assez grande coupe de crème glacée pour eux deux. Sakura en avait été très surprise. Elle trouvait cela très romantique. Il prit la seule cuillère sur la table et après avoir pris un peu de la crème dans l'ustensile, il la porta la bouche de la rose. Elle rougit, mais elle accepta quand même et elle ouvrit la bouche pour manger. Sasuke la trouva très sensuelle, même si elle ne faisait rien pour cela. Ils se donnrent manger chacun leurs tours par la suite.

Une fois la coupe finie, il paya pour eux deux. Elle l`en remercia, gêner, mais elle lui précisa qu'elle pouvait payée pour elle même.

_Cela me fait plaisir, dit-il avec un sourire charmeur aux lèvres.

Son sourire la fit rougir encore plus. Il décida de la ramener chez elle, et durant tout le trajet, il avait mis sa main sur le genou gauche de la rose. Elle rougissait encore plus au contact de sa main. Une fois arriver devant chez elle, il sortit de sa voiture et il alla la porter sa porte.

_Merci pour la magnifique soire, Sasuke.

_Merci d'avoir accepter de venir dner avec moi. On se rappelle?

_Bien sur.

Il sapprocha d'elle pour l'embrasser sur la joue en guise de au revoir. Et par un pur et heureux ''hasard'' il posa ses lèvres sur celles de la rose. Elle y répondit deux secondes plus tard, après avoir envoyer balader sa conscience. Elle passa ses bras au tour de son cou et elle se releva encore plus sur la pointe des pieds encore plus que ne lui permettait ses sandales. Le baiser était doux, chaleureux, réconfortant. Ils finirent par le briser, la respiration de tout les deux tait haletante.

_Il faudrait que j'y aille, dit Sakura.

_Je ne te retiens pas, dit Sasuke, son front contre le sien.

Elle posa un dernier et long baiser sur ses lèvres et elle se fit violence pour sortir de ses bras pour ensuite ouvrir la porte de son appartement et la refermer sur elle. Elle s`adossa la porte et elle soupira de bonheur. Ce baiser était formidable. Elle se laissa aller et elle défit ses sandales pour ensuite aller dans sa chambre et retirer sa robe. Elle se coucha comme cela dans son lit, trop puiser et trop heureuse.

Sasuke lui, était dans sa voiture et il avait un sourire heureux et en même temps mauvais. Il aurait Sakura, au oui, il l`aurait...

*Kamikaze, c`était pour le nom du restaurant, je ne savait pas quoi mettre d`autre ^^'


	9. Chapter 9

_Voila le dernier chapitre de cette fiction! Je sais, j'ai mis beaucoup de temps à mettre, mais je n'avais plus beaucoup d'inspiration, mais comme je sais que sais pas très agréable de lire une fanfiction pas finie, j'ai décider de la finir!^^ Alors bonne lecture :P_

* * *

Une fois entrée dans son appartement, elle laissa libre cours au sourire le plus éblouissant qu'elle n'eut jamais vue éblouir son visage. Elle gambadait dans son appartement tout en pensant à Sasuke et à la merveilleuse soirée qu'elle venait de passer avec lui. Il avait été très prévenant avec elle, très doux aussi. Leurs sujets de conversations tournaient souvent autour de leurs emplois, mais la soirée fut tout de même des plus agréables. Elle se servit une tasse de chocolat chaud et pensa à Sasuke. Il était vraiment très beau, ça, ce n'était pas contestable.

Elle repensa au coup de téléphone d'Itachi. C'est vrai qu'il pourrait être le genre d'homme à courir les femmes. De plus, Itachi ne lui avait jamais menti. Elle connaissait Itachi depuis qu'elle était rentrée à l'hôpital où elle travaillait. Il était le seul à l'avoir approché. Elle devait avouer que le frère de Sasuke avait aussi son charme. Il n'était pas moins beau que son frère, il devait au moins faire tournées les têtes des femmes autant que son frère.

Elle fini son chocolat et mis la tasse dans le lave-vaisselle et alla se coucher après avoir fait sa toilette. Toute la nuit elle rêva de Sasuke et Itachi.

Elle se réveilla le lendemain matin, la tête étourdie. Elle avait mal au ventre tellement ses rêves l'avaient retournée. Elle soupira et alla faire sa toilette du matin pour ensuite partir travaillée. Quand elle arriva pour fermé la porte de chez elle, elle eu un sursaut de terreur. Un message écrit avec su sang était collé sur la porte.

_**Il faut que tu viennes me rejoindre, c'est important, si non je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire…me suicider peut-être? Aide-moi…**_

Elle se mit une main sur la bouche et arracha le papier a à la porte et le fourra dans son sac. Elle tremblait de la tête aux pieds. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle se rendit dans la salle des employer tout de suite en arrivant en espérant y trouver Ino. Heureusement cette dernière lisait un magasine de mode en sirotant son café. Elle ne pris pas la peine de lui dire bonjour et l'agrippa par le bras et l'amena de force dans la salle de bain en fermant la porte a clé.

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec toi? T'es malade! Dit-elle en se frottant le bras ou on voyait une marque rouge commencer à apparaître.

Ino regarda son amie et vit qu'elle n'allait pas bien en la regardant tremblée. Sakura était une femme forte. Ce n'était pas son genre d'avoir une réaction comme sa.

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

Sakura sortit le papier de son sac et le tendis a son amie. Elle le prit et elle se rendit compte aussi que c'était écrit avec du sang. Elle eu une moue de dégout et lu le message.

_ Où as-tu trouvé se papier?

_ Sur ma porte se matin dit Sakura, blanche. Je ne veux pas que cela recommence… dit Sakura en mettant son visage dans ses mains et en se mettant à pleurer.

Ino sentit son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine et pris son amie dans ses bras en lui chuchotant de ce calmer. Elle connaissait l'histoire de son ami qui s'était suicidé. Il avait laissé le même message sur la porte. Il lui avait donné rendez-vous sur le pont de la ville. Sakura avait essayé de le retenir, de le convaincre de ne pas sauté. Il s'était mis dos au vide et la regarda dans les yeux.

«Tu es ce qui m'est arrivé de meilleur, Sakura. Prends soin de toi.»

Ensuite il s'était jeté dans le vide en lui envoyant un baiser. C'était arriver il y a près de 8 ans, mais pour elle c'était toujours aussi frais dans sa mémoire.

Elle fini par arrêter de pleurer et regarda Ino.

_ Qu'est-ce que je devrais faire?

_ Aller voir à se point de rendez-vous. Tu aide les gens et tu es une des meilleures, je suis sur que tu pourras arriver à le faire changer d'avis.

Sakura hocha la tête et se remis dans son rôle. Elle ne devait pas se laisser déconcentrer par ce qui arrivait. Il y avait des patients qui avaient besoin d'elle. Elle ne pouvait pas les laisser tomber. Et peut-être que cela lui changerais les idées.

Elle laissa Ino sortir de la salle de bain et se changea par la suite. Une fois cela fait, elle sortie de la pièce et se dirigea vers son casier. Elle y mit ses effets et soupira. Cette fichu note allait lui pourrir la journée jusqu'au soir. Elle ferma son casier et se retourna tout en mettant son stéthoscope autour de son cou et elle retint un cri.

Itachi était devant elle, la main sur le casier et la tenais appuyer contre le casier. Il jeta sa tête par en arrière pour faire remonter la mèche qui lui barrait les yeux.

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Demanda t-il doucement.

Elle sentait son haleine chaude contre sa joue et cela la fit frissonner.

Elle prit la lettre qu'elle avait mit dans sa poche et la lui montra. Il commença à la lire, toujours appuyer contre le casier et la tenant presque contre lui. Elle le vit changer d'expression et elle déglutit bruyamment. Il regarda la note encore et encore et plaqua brusquement sa maint contenant la lettre contre le casier. Tout le monde dans la salle se retourna. Sakura elle se contenta de sursauter.

_ Tu devrais y aller. Mais fais attention a toi, dis-il en la regardant dans les yeux.

Elle déglutit le peu de salive qu'elle avait dans la bouche, bruyamment, et hocha de la tête positivement. Il lui redonna le bout de papier et se décolla d'elle. Elle y ressentit un vide, mais repris ses esprits, ainsi que le contrôle de son corps. Il la regarda dans les yeux et se retint de caresser sa joue. Elle avait déjà assez vécue de choses à propos de personnes volant se suicider, elle n'avait pas besoin de sa.

Bien sur, il connaissait, comme beaucoup de personne dans leur ville, l'histoire de Sakura et de son frère. Il lui avait envoyé le même message, lui aussi écrit avec du sang. Elle était allée au lieu de rendez-vous, et avait trouvé son frère debout sur le garde-fou, la regardant. Elle était accourut vers lui. Il lui avait demandé de rester loin, si non il allait sauter. Elle était restée loin, ne voulant pour rien au monde qu'il saute. Elle lui parla du fait qu'elle l'aimait, qu'il allait faire souffrir sa copine, et tout les gens qui étaient importants pour lui allaient souffrir s'il sautait. Il se retourna vers elle et lui sourit, les larmes coulant sur ses joues. Il lui dit qu'il l'aimait, puis se laissa tomber dans le vide, le dos face au vide. Elle courut jusque sur le bord du pont en criant son nom, mais c'était déjà trop tard…

Elle parti, s'éloigna de lui. Il avait vraiment une trop forte emprise sur elle. Il la déstabilisait tellement qu'elle en perdait la tête. Elle secoua la tête et parti travailler, toujours une pensé pour le mot où elle allait se rendre le soir même. Elle était vraiment nerveuse.

Pour elle, la journée fut longue et très stressante, en plus d'être triste. Deux patients dans l'aile de l'oncologie étaient décédés. Deux enfants. Ils avaient 6 et 8 ans. Elle trouvait cela tellement triste…

La journée était finalement finie. Quand elle alla se changer, elle croisa Ino qui lui sourit doucement, Elle était forte, elle était capable d'aller a ce rendez-vous.

Sakura se changea. Elle était vraiment triste. Le lieu du rendez-vous était près de l'hôpital où elle travaillait. Cela était pas mal. Il faisait noir, et cela la rendait encore plus anxieuse. Elle regardait partout autour d'elle pour être sur que quelqu'un de mal intentionné ne ce trouvait pas près d'elle.

Plus loin, deux paires de yeux noirs, ne sachant pas que l'autre était là et vice-versa. Il regardait la rose avancé vers cet endroit peu fréquentable. Ils avaient peur pour elle. Ils la suivaient sans faire de bruits jusqu'à ce fameux lieu.

Une fois sur les lieux du rendez-vous, elle vit un jeune homme à la chevelure blanche tremblant dans un coin. Son cœur se serra. Il ressemblait à son frère, sauf pour les cheveux. Elle déglutit bruyamment. Elle s'approcha de la rambarde du pont et de lui par la même occasion.

Le jeune homme, lui, se retenait de rire en plus de la regarder à travers ses cheveux. Elle était encore plus belle que sur la photo qu'il avait volée à son défunt frère. Des pulsions violentes se passaient en lui. Mais ce n'était pas le bon moment. Il fallait la laisser tomber dans ses filets.

La belle rose se plaça près de lui, face à la rambarde. Elle regarda le paysage devant elle.

_ Ne sautes pas, dit-elle. Tu imagine comment se sentirais ta famille en te perdant? Elle serait dévastée.

_ Je n'ai plus de famille répondit-il faussement triste, tandis qu'il jouissait de l'emprise qu'il avait sur elle.

Elle se sentit mal. Elle n'avait vraiment pas de tact dans ses situations là.

Lui, la regardait réfléchir, tout en se léchant les lèvres avec gourmandise. Oh oui, il l'aurait, et il la violerait sur se pont, comme il en a toujours rêvé… La regardant toujours, il se déplaça derrière elle et soudainement, la pris par derrière et la serra fortement contre lui pour ne pas qu'elle s'échappe. Elle commença à se débattre. Elle avait vraiment peur. Elle ne le connaissait pas ce gars. Elle se débattit mais rien ne fit, il était beaucoup plus fort qu'elle, mais elle n'arrêta pas. Quelqu'un allait bien passer pour la sauvé, quand même. Il prit une respiration de la chevelure de Sakura. Les fruits… Cela sentait les fruits. Comme il l'avait toujours penser. L'excitation qu'il ressentait montait en flèche dans son corps. Il la souleva du sol et la plaqua sur le sol froid et dur. Elle se débattit avec encore plus d'ardeur. Il lui retint facilement les jambes avec les siennes, et ses bras à l'aide d'une main. De l'autre, il lui arracha ses vêtements, laissant voir une belle lingerie bleue nuit. Cela en fuit trop pour lui. Il perdit totalement la tête.

Il alla pour lui enlever le pantalon lorsqu'il reçu un coup de pied bien senti dans le visage. Il tomba à la renverse, ne s'attendant vraiment pas à cela. Sasuke était derrière Itachi, ne sachant quoi faire devant la belle qui était ébahit sur le sol et le maniaque qui était à côté d'elle.

_ Depuis le temps que je la veux… dit Hidan en ricanant, vous ne me l'enlèverai pas! Dit il en criant pour ricaner par la suite et se mettre à attaquer Itachi, qui l'avait frappé.

Il se jeta sur lui. Sasuke devait l'avouer, il se défendait pas mal bien pour un docteur. Malgré lui, Sasuke ne pouvait pas bougé. Il était totalement paralysé par la peur.

Sakura, quand a elle, était totalement subjuguer. Itachi avait vraiment une force qu'elle ne lui soupçonnait pas. Elle regardait Sasuke et tout en essayant de ce caché, n'en revenait pas. C'était ÇA, le Sasuke Uchiha? Et bien, il pouvait aller se faire voir pour un autre rendez-vous avec elle. Itachi était vraiment bien, en fin de compte, pas comme son frère. Il la défendait, et ne faisait pas que le regarder.

Itachi continuait de se battre, toujours frais comme une rose en esquivant tout les coups de son adversaire psychotique. Hidan, lui, était en sueur. Essoufflé. Ce docteur était vraiment doué. Il savait qu'il n'en aurait plus pour longtemps à se rythme. Itachi, le voyant trop réfléchir, lui porta le coup de grâce. Un bon coup de genoux dans les parties, avec un coup de paume dans le nez. Hidan tomba sur le dos, K-O.

_ Apelle la police, espèce de… Se retint Itachi en disant cette phrase à Sasuke et en dirigeant vers Sakura.

Il s'agenouilla près d'elle. Elle était vraiment belle, malgré tout ce qui lui arrivait. La lueur que reflétaient ses yeux pour lui, lui réchauffa le cœur. Il l'attendait depuis un long moment. Il caressa sa joue doucement et lui sourit. Il entendit à peine Sasuke appelé la police.

_ Sa va? Demanda t-il doucement.

_ Oui, dit-elle timidement.

Il décida de la prendre doucement dans ses bras, quand la police arriva. Il sourit. Hidan, en faisant une perquisition chez lui, verrait bien qu'il était un psychopathe.

RETOUR AU PRÉSENT

Et voilà comment votre mère et votre père ont finalement réussi à devenir plus que des amis, et avoir de beaux enfants comme vous, à chérir et à choyer, dis Sakura à ses deux jumelles. Elle les aimaient vraiment beaucoup, même si elles ressemblaient à leur père comme deux goutes d'eau. Que le temps passait vite… Déjà dix ans de cette histoire la. Le temps passe vraiment trop vite se dit-elle…

FIN


End file.
